


Seaman Beomgyu's Horny Adventures Down The Deep, Dark Ocean

by wh0rebin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically Yeonjun fucking Beomgyu with his SEXC Tentacles, Blowjobs, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Dominant Top Choi Yeonjun, Dubious Consent, I'm sorry i just wanted to see yeonjun fucking gyu with tentacles, LMAO, M/M, Oral Sex, Submissive Choi Beomgyu, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The word 'organ' is used a LOT to describe tentacles lmao your authors dumb, Top Choi Yeonjun, Very dramatic writing here idkw its honestly funny, Yeonjun's a lonely lovesick sea monster who wants to fuck the shit out of sailor gyu, dub-con, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0rebin/pseuds/wh0rebin
Summary: Sailor Beomgyu gets fucked by Sea Monster Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Seaman Beomgyu's Horny Adventures Down The Deep, Dark Ocean

It was hard, being a sailor and all. Constant days of venturing through the unknown waters of the ocean, all for only a few buckets of fish to bring back home. It seemed endless. Yet, as his little brother and older sister laughed and talked over a well-prepared dinner, he smiled to himself.

_ It was worth it. _

Today, he bit his lip. The sun’s joyous rays inflicting upon his petite figure as he marched towards his boat. He prepared for the journey, gulped before he took off, lifting his sails and making his way to revisit bodies of water that held wonders on end.

  
  


Beomgyu wasn’t expecting this, he was  _ sure _ the weather was fine earlier. What’s once sun kissed blue bodies now turned into furious waves that rumbled as thunder and rain fell from the sky. Beomgyu released a cry, sobbed and screamed as the waves held no mercy towards his small boat.

“Help!” He shouted, yet to no avail once he’s only replied by ear-shattering thunders. He shifts towards a corner, hugs his legs in front of his chest and sobs. The thunder went louder. And louder. And  _ louder _ .

Until he saw it, a humongous wave, almost as big as a whale making its way towards him. He took a deep breath, slowly closed his eyes, accepted his fate and readies for the impact. 

Water prickled his skin, and he held his breath as he’s dragged towards the deepest pits of the ocean.

  
  


Beomgyu opened his eyes, a slow breath followed a series of coughs. His chest burned of salt-water, the familiar taste leaving a bitter impression onto his tongue as he spat the liquid onto the ground.

He looked around, black minerals structured a cave, and blue-greenish water glowed beneath the flat rock he was sitting.

“I see you’re awake.” Beomgyu flinched, turned his head to see a  _ man _ resting in the corner. Eighty-percent of his body dipped into the waters, only revealing defined pecks and muscled arms that lay crossed on a rock a few meters away from Beomgyu.

The man stared at Beomgyu with a small smile, peanut-butter hair dripping wet, he chuckled. Beomgyu backed away instinctively. The man  _ tsked _ at the sight of wide, horrified eyes. He wonders how he’ll react...  _ later _ .

“Why so quiet gorgeous?” Yeonjun tilted his head, swam closer towards Beomgyu who whimpered and held his hand out to signal a stop. Yeonjun only bit his lips, preventing a sly smirk at the sight of the male’s now pink tinted cheeks.

(Yeonjun wasn’t sure if it was from the impact of the wave, or his flirting. He decides to go with the latter. He had  _ millions _ of years to “train” for it after-all, he digressed.)

“Who are you?” Beomgyu questioned, voice wavering in a pathetic attempt to sound intimidating. Yeonjun hummed, laid his arms against the rock Beomgyu sat on.

“You can call me Yeonjun  _ babe _ .” Beomgyu’s cheeks tinted further, hiding it with an annoyed huff as he rolled his eyes. 

(Knowing deep down he  _ might _ just regret being a little too bold. Yeonjun was a stranger, a stranger that might and even-  _ can _ tear him apart limb by limb anytime he wanted.)

“What the fuck did you do to me?” Snarled Beomgyu. Yeonjun raised a sharp brow, expression showing nothing but pure amusement. “Dirty mouth, I see. I can deal with that.”

Beomgyu squints, a little shook at the tone Yeonjun decided to go with. What the fuck did he mean by  _ that _ ? 

Hearing Yeonjun sigh, he looked up, freezing at the male’s void expression, eyes no longer flirty, a forbidden frost dancing inside the pools of Yeonjun’s irises caused Beomgyu to shudder.

“W-What do you want.” Beomgyu stammered, his bold facade defrosting into a pool that mirrored his true feelings, fright, anxiety, desperation to escape. Yeonjun read him like an open book. And he smiles at the sight, delighted.

“It’s not what  _ I _ want Gyu-ah.” Yeonjun’s voice dropped a few octaves lower, and Beomgyu tried to conceal a barely invisible shiver. “It’s about you, what do  _ you _ want Gyu?” He emphasizes, a lopsided smirk adorning his thick luscious lips.

Beomgyu sniffled, running a hand over his damped hair as he replied. “I w-want to go home.” His voice was small, and Yeonjun’s heart fluttered. How  _ adorable _ .

“I can take you home.” Beomgyu looked up, eyes blown wide as he stared at the male who held a look full of sincerity. Beomgyu shook his head, a voice screaming at the back of his mind telling him to  _ not _ trust the man. Yeonjun shrugged.

“I guess you’re rotting here then, alone. Without your family.” Yeonjun smirked, a sort of glint inside his eyes that both enchanted and frightened Beomgyu to bits. “What about your sister? Your brother?” 

Beomgyu released a shaky breath, staring down Yeonjun’s  _ tempting _ features. With a gulp, he looked at Yeonjun deep in the eyes, he was calm. Awaiting an answer.

“How do you know that?” he fired back, and Yeonjun clenched his teeth in utter frustration. “Doesn’t matter, now tell me Beomgyu, you want to go home?” He asked again, and it feels like hours before Beomgyu managed a small nod.

Yeonjun stopped a twisted smile.

“Then come here.” Yeonjun reached a hand, and Beomgyu looked at it, tears pricked the corner of his eyes, he let out a pained sob, and looked up for reassurance, only to be met by the pitch black ceiling of the cave. 

With a struggled breath he looked at Yeonjun again, meeting a set of softened eyes and a small nod of reassurance. 

“You will get home, I promise.” And at that, he slowly crawled closer, thighs quivering and heart beating fast, biting his lips as he now sat in front of Yeonjun. He looked at the other’s hand, which awaited his own. With closed eyes, he reached and took Yeonjun’s hands, embracing the dangers of his fate.

He slowly opened his eyes, Yeonjun locked both of their hands, and Beomgyu’s heart fluttered at the gesture. Yeonjun’s hands are large and perfectly cupping his own, warm and comforting. It sent him another shiver, and he’s not sure if it’s the cold air that stabbed his skin or the feeling of utter  _ home _ .

(But why? He asks himself. Why was he feeling this? He wasn’t sure.)

“Gyu, I want us to make a deal.” Yeonjun said, voice softer than any sort of silk. (Beomgyu disregards the duality.) Beomgyu nodded, stared into Yeonjun’s eyes who shone brightly, frost gaze now twinkling with different kinds of stars as he looked at Beomgyu in pure  _ admiration _ .

“I’ll take you home, I’ll give you an entire kingdom of fish to eat, gold, fruits, whatever you dream of.” Yeonjun smiled, clinging onto Beomgyu’s hand tight. And Beomgyu’s eyes widened, clouded by the absolute thought of it. No more days of starvation? It seems too good to be true.

He looked at Yeonjun in full interest, although in the back of his mind, something was telling him.  _ Wasn’t it too unbelievable? _ He doesn’t dwell on that for now, anything, and absolutely  _ anything _ for his family.

“For a price.” Yeonjun continued, and Beomgyu nodded, tensed as Yeonjun’s grip on his hand tightened. “You’ll only have to take everything I give you. Okay? Don’t hold back. Be obedient.”

Beomgyu released a shaky breath, a million questions raced inside his mind, yet only one thought stood out.  _ His sister, his brother. _ With that thought, he nodded. And Yeonjun immediately dove forward to tangle both of their lips into a  _ kiss _ .

Beomgyu widened his eyes, which fluttered close as he wrapped his frail arms around Yeonjun’s shoulders, slowly returning the kiss with wet pecks and soft licks to Yeonjun’s bottom lip. 

With a growl, Yeonjun dove deeper, devouring Beomgyu’s lips like it was a well deserved meal after constant days of starvation. Victory. Yeonjun was finally happy that he had claimed what’s  _ his _ .

His hands roamed Beomgyu’s body, driving his tongue deep in between Beomgyu’s mouth because  _ God _ , Beomgyu’s lips we’re the best he'd ever tasted in his entire million-years of living.

Their lips slapped against the kiss, tongues lapping and licking onto each other, the feeling was  _ delicious _ . Mind to clouded, Beomgyu didn’t notice a  _ tentacle _ slither its way towards him, clinging onto his leg like a humongous leech.

He made a confused noise, pulled off his and Yeonjun’s make out to look. His heart picked up in pace, and he  _ screamed _ as a large organ stuck to his leg, Yeonjun immediately pulling him closer and attacking his lips into another– more aggressive kiss.

“Don’t be afraid.” Yeonjun said, and Beomgyu sobbed as he trailed the tentacle’s origins to see it belong to none other than  _ Yeonjun _ himself. He clutched the other’s bicep, cried as he let out a little beg. Yeonjun poked the inside of his cheek, but not because of shame or ear of the other’s reaction, but because he stopped a smile seeing Beomgyu looking so fucking  _ cute _ .

“Baby.” Yeonjun whispered, caressing Beomgyu’s cheek as his lips pouted in feigned sadness. Beomgyu shuddered. “You remember our deal right?  _ Take it. _ I won’t hurt you, I  _ promise _ .” 

And there it is again, the feeling of home. Yeonjun clutched Beomgyu’s waist, and Beomgyu sniffled as he nodded again. _ It’s okay.  _ He told himself, shivering as the tentacle throbbed onto his leg. 

“You’re okay.” Yeonjun smiled, slowly leaning in to connect his and Beomgyu’s lips into another kiss. Beomgyu arched his back, whimpered as he was pulled closer towards Yeonjun’s chest. The tentacle slithered off of him, and he hesitantly wrapped his legs around Yeonjun’s waist.

Beomgyu’s sitting on the rock, Yeonjun still in the water. Beomgyu let out a hot breath as Yeonjun pulled off to trail hot kisses down his neck, licking and biting onto his collar. His hard on was pressed onto Yeonjun’s abs, and Yeonjun palms over Beomgyu’s shorts with a teasing chuckle.

“You’re so sexy babe.” Beomgyu flushed, yelped and immediately covered himself as Yeonjun slightly lifted him up to pull off his shorts, throwing it somewhere in the cave. Yeonjun licked his lips, grabbed Beomgyu’s wrists before pinning them on Beomgyu’s sides.

“Beautiful.” Yeonjun whispered, stare hungry that it caused Beomgyu to squirm. The younger gasped as Yeonjun dipped down to take the tip of his cock inside his mouth, swirling a snaky tongue around the head before pushing himself to take more of Beomgyu’s dick.

“A-Ah!” Beomgyu moaned. It was a foreign feeling, of course he’d used his hands to release a few times before, but having an actually, living “person” wrapping their lips around your dick, pleasuring you and clutching your waist like you were the most fragile piece of glass felt a million times  _ better _ .

Yeonjun bobbed his head, moaned as the tip of Beomgyu’s cock hit the back of his throat. He pulled off, wrapped a palm around Beomgyu’s hardened shaft and pumped, relishing on the broken moans that cascaded past Beomgyu’s lips.

His other hand grabbed Beomgyu’s wet shirt, the once annoying piece of cloth that clung onto his skin now removed with a dragged  _ rip _ . 

Yeonjun threw it away, took Beomgyu’s cock into his mouth again before pulling off a split second later and trailing his tongue to lick a strip up Beomgyu’s tan stomach to his hardened nipple, swirling his tongue and biting on the sensitive bud.

Beomgyu arched his back, moaned and gripped Yeonjun’s hair, eyes rolling to the back of his head, drool slipped past the edges of his mouth as Yeonjun pleasured him to his heart’s content.

Large hands gripped his thighs, his legs pulled apart and a wet, hard and big tentacle now prodded his hole. Beomgyu yet again whimpered, yet found himself not so scared anymore as Yeonjun then captured to apply a comforting kiss on his lips.

“Gonna fuck you,” he rasped onto Beomgyu’s mouth, and Beomgyu; wide-eyed and now drunken of pleasure, only released a mewl. “Fill you up like a pathetic  _ whore _ .”

Beomgyu bit his lips, nodding with a frustrated whine as Yeonjun’s tentacle teased his entrance. Another tentacle slowly wrapped itself around Beomgyu’s girth, and Beomgyu found himself thrusting into the tight heat. Yeonjun chuckles at the other’s desperation, finding it absolutely endearing. 

Yeonjun doesn’t waste time, pushing in without a warning and gritting his teeth at the tight heat of Beomgyu’s hole that surrounded his sensitive tentacle. 

Beomgyu doesn’t think much of it first, yet when the actual thing slides inside him, stretching and filling him up to the point that it fucking  _ hurts _ , he released a cry, and Yeonjun shushes him with a few rubs to his waist and small quick pecks to his lips.

“Tight…” Yeonjun groaned, immediately stopping as Beomgyu suddenly arched his back to let out a bliss-filled cry.  _ Huh, looks like he’d hit the spot.  _

“You okay?” He asked with a small smile, and although his tone might seem a  _ little  _ bit mocking, Beomgyu’s heart fluttered at the absolutely genuine gaze present in Yeonjun’s eyes. 

He nodded, clinging onto Yeonjun’s shoulders as he took a deep breath in the nose and a relaxed exhalation out of the mouth. It started to burn less, and he shifted in arousal as Yeonjun’s tentacle throbbed inside him. 

“Y-You c-can…” Beomgyu stopped, face flushing a darker shade of red. Yeonjun raised a sharp brow, snickered as he moved closer towards Beomgyu’s flushed features.

“What…?” He teased, and Beomgyu grumbled with a small pout. Yeonjun’s heartily laugh that echoed throughout the cave slightly made him smile.

“Just… just move.” His voice trailed off into a shy whisper, and Yeonjun hummed as he captured Beomgyu’s lips into a fond kiss. “Anything for  _ my doll _ .”

_ My doll. _

The pet name sent shivers throughout Beomgyu, yet he had no time to think as Yeonjun’s tentacle suddenly pulled out, pushing into him one more time before setting a steady rhythm, the organ moved in and out past Beomgyu’s rim, and Beomgyu’s legs shook because  _ holy fuck _ .

_ It felt so fucking good. _

Beomgyu’s body is unmoving, tense as it clenched around Yeonjun’s tentacle, the latter letting out a few groans in response as he thrusted. He pulled Beomgyu by the neck, captured their lips as he drove the organ deep inside Beomgyu that it sent the male choking and sputtering against his lips.

“Feels good?” Yeonjun smirked. Beomgyu quickly nodded, and with each passing second, he grew more vocal. His high-pitched moans and drunken-from-pleasure mewls sounded like the song’s sea, calming, gorgeous and an absolute eargasm to Yeonjun. 

“F-Faster.” Beomgyu let out, crying as Yeonjun quickly obeyed, picking up in pace with his thrusts that caused Beomgyu to shake, moan, claw onto Yeonjun’s skin and not long after, he was seeing  _ stars _ .

“Good boy.” Yeonjun groaned, letting out a few moans as he watched his tentacle disappear in and out Beomgyu’s rim. The clench of Beomgyu’s hole made him shiver, because Beomgyu was just so tight, so fucking warm and just so fucking _ good _ to him. 

There it is again, a mound of butterflies fluttered throughout Beomgyu’s chest. Because he was indeed a  _ good boy _ . He sniffled in between his moans, closing his eyes and letting a few tears glide down his cheeks as he whimpered and sobbed around Yeonjun’s girthy tentacle.

The organ that’s wrapped around Beomgyu’s dick was forgotten, yet as Yeonjun turns to look at it, he immediately starts a pace and starts moving his tentacle down Beomgyu’s shaft. If it felt so fucking good before then Beomgyu doesn’t even know how to describe what he’s feeling now.

Pleasure drowned him like a fucking wave, and he’s shaking in pure bliss before he's arching his back and releasing. 

Yeonjun shivered at the sight, practically growled like a fucking animal because of the utter power he felt running his veins. 

Another level of satisfaction bubbled inside him as he watched Beomgyu slowly lay his back onto the rock, eyes fluttering closed into deep slumber. 

Being alone for millions of years must've done something to him, and seeing a beautiful sailor like Beomgyu while he was on a hunt for food, he  _ knew _ he had to make the small human his. 

  
  


Beomgyu wakes up inside their small cabin by the beach, he wasn’t sure what happened before that, the sight of his brother cooking what seems to be their breakfast only fueling the fire to his confusion. 

He raised a brow, sat up yet shivered at the feeling of his hole clenching on nothing. What seemed to be a place for something now gone. The feeling only confirming his suspicions.

_ It wasn’t a dream. _

“Taehyun-ah.” He called, and the said male turned to him with wide eyes, quickly running towards his brother to place a hand over his throat and forehead. Checking his temperature.

“You’re awake.” Taehyun said, sitting on their wooden floor with wide happy eyes. Beomgyu nodded, grabbed Taehyun’s hands with a confused look. 

“What happened?” Beomgyu asked.

“We found you laying on the ground beside the beach yesterday, your boat was beside you. And guess what Hyung…” Beomgyu leaned in, listening attentively. 

“It was filled with big fish and so many fruits, and gold! Noona is in the city right now, she said she’s finally enrolling me for an education!”

Beomgyu’s insides fluttered, and he looked towards their window to set his view upon the dazzling sea. 

The next time he visited the waters, he sighed, hoping for Yeonjun to appear. He wasn’t sure why the  _ sea monster _ was so generous, offering him a deal that finally got them a year worth of food and education for his little brother, but he was sure of one thing…

He wanted to show how thankful he was, show Yeonjun his immense gratitude.

_ Where are you? Come back, please. _ Beomgyu thought, sighing as he closed his eyes. In that exact moment, his boat jerked, and he looked behind him to see Yeonjun, pouty lips in a familiar smirk as he laid his muscular arms on the edges of Beomgyu’s boat.

“I’m here, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ig ❤


End file.
